Forced Away
by plimzwibble
Summary: When Santana's parents find out about she's gay they send her to live with her aunt in a small town in New Hampshire until she turns 18. Better than it sounds give it a chance! Rated T for potential swearing and just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone but Santana was in the choir room. Mr. Schue had just walked in, it had been difficult for Santana the past few weeks since she had been outed. After she had slapped Finn she missed the next day of school. When she came back her face was red, puffy and she had a black eye. They had all been supportive and Santana had changed. So quickly she had become the person that only Brittany had ever seen before, sure she still made snide comments but they were no where near as mean as they had been before. Perhaps the most shocking thing had been that the first thing she did when returning she apologized to Finn for slapping him, he was so caught off guard that he hugged her and was even more surprised when she returned the embrace. But today she was late and they were all curios as to why, especially Brittany.

"Brittany, where is Santana?" Mr. Schue asked the blonde. Before she could answer Santana entered the room. They all looked at her in shock.

Santana had fresh bruising around one eye, and her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. She wore sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. They were all taken aback by her look, and it took them a minute to notice that Santana had clearly been crying.

"Santana what's wrong?" Will asked concerned.

"I have some bad news." she said, she looked at Brittany who was staring at her intensely. "My parents are sending me to live with my aunt, in New Hampshire. They are taking away all of my means of communication. I am to live with her until I turn 18 and then I am to be left to live on my own. They said that they don't want demon spawn like me living under their roof and that maybe my aunt can straighten me out, no pun intended. My aunt has agreed to everything." Santana said.

The reactions were worse than she imagined. Several of the Glee Club members offered up their houses guest bedrooms or basements. They were all disgusted at the words of her parents and what they were making Santana do. They were outraged that she was being made move to a different state, outraged that she had been hit again, and they were all so sad that she would be leaving. No matter how bad she had been to them she had always been there and also they were a family.

"When do you leave?" Brittany asked speaking up for the first time. She looked extremely upset.

Santana took a deep breath before answering her girlfriends question. "Tonight."

"Tonight! What?" Brittany said loudly and angrily.

"I'm sorry, B. The day I turn 18 I will be right back here for you. I don't want to go, but I don't have a choice." Santana said rooted in the spot, she felt so much worse than she had minutes ago when she looked at Brittany's face.

Brittany got out of her chair. The room fell silent as the blonde looked at Santana and walked up to her. Brittany threw her arms around the brunette and hugged her tightly. Santana returned the hug and began to cry. After a minute Tina joined in, then Quinn, Puck, Mike, Kurt and eventually the stood there in a huge group hug. Santana finally extracted herself and noticed that there was not a dry in the room. She hadn't ever believed what Brittany said about the Glee Club being a family until now, right in this moment she knew that Brittany had been right.

"Santana, I am so sorry." Mr. Schue said. "This is so unfair and I want you to know that as soon as you can make it back I will be here if you need anything. I am also going to give you my email. I know from what you said that your communication will be censored but if you find someone at your new school who will let you send an email you can send them to me and I'll give them to whoever." he said throwing a knowing glance at Brittany.

"Thanks Mr. Schue, I really appreciate it." Santana said handing her a piece of paper.

"I hate this. But I told my parents I was getting snacks for the plane so I have to go. I love you all, and I will see you all when I am 18, I will try my best to send emails as often as I can. Good luck with everything." Santana said tears streaming down her face.

She hugged Mr. Schue first after stuffing the paper with his email in safely in her pocket. After she hugged Rory, he was surprised but returned the hug. Finn was next Santana hugged him tightly and whispered "thank you" in his ear, leaving him with a confused look. She hugged Artie, then Blaine and Mike. She hugged Rachel and Mercedes, Kurt and Puck. She hugged Tina and then Quinn. Brittany was the only one left.

"Britt, walk with me to my car?" Santana asked, Brittany simply nodded. "Goodbye, I love you guys!"

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand as the two exited the room of crying New Directions. They were silent until they made it to Santana's car. Brittany dropped her hand, Santana opened her mouth to say something but Brittany caught her off guard and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Santana was not expecting it but responded with much enthusiasm. When Brittany pulled away Santana smiled.

"Santana, I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave B. But I will be back the day after I turn 18 I promise." Santana said taking Brittany's hand, she knew that she really didn't have much time.

"San, your birthday isn't until June 17th. School will be done, Nationals will be over. High school will be over!" Brittany said sadly.

"B! I don't want to do this. I will wait for you, can you do that? Can you wait for me?" Santana asked seriously.

"Of course I will wait for you."

"B...I have to go now. I love you so much." Santana said pulling her in for one last kiss. When she pulled away she stood there in Brittany's arms for a few moments.

"I love you too, Santana." Brittany said. She didn't cry as she watched Santana get in the drivers side of her car. She didn't cry as Santana gave a sad wave in her direction. She didn't cry as the car finally disappeared from her line of sight. She didn't cry as she walked slowly back into the school and down the hall to the choir room. Brittany Pierce didn't cry until she reached the room, once there she let it all out and let herself be comforted by her friends. She cried for hours. Tina and Mike drove her home, brought her into her house and explained everything to her parents. Brittany's father brought her upstairs to her bedroom where she cried herself to sleep that night. She was unaware that Santana was doing the exact same thing aboard a plane to New Hampshire.

XXX

So what did you think? Continue, yes/no? I think this will alternate between Santana, Brittany and New Directions. It will go at least up until Santana's birthday. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

It was three months since Santana had been forced away from the New Directions. Brittany was taking it better than they had expected her too. She seemed to be okay as long as no one really mentioned Santana. They had Regionals coming up so that provided her something other than Santana to think about. The only thing that kept Brittany going was knowing that she would get to see Santana again, still it was weird for all of them not having her around. Mr. Schue found it difficult to pull off an Amy Whinehouse or Adele number without Santana so they didn't do music by them often.

It was two weeks before Regionals when Santana's first email arrived. The New Directions were chatting excitedly about the upcoming Regionals competition when Mr. Schue came in with two pages of printed out computer paper in his hands.

"Guys I know that Regionals is coming up but I have to read you guys something before we start rehearsing. Its an email from Santana." he said and they all fell silent, every eye turned to Brittany whose eyes were transfixed on the papers in Mr. Schue's hands.

"Who is it for?" Quinn asked, knowing that if it was just for Brittany then they should let her read it alone rather than read the whole thing out loud.

"There is a part for everyone in here. She said to read the whole thing out loud. Okay here it is:

Hi Mr. Schue!

I finally got access to an email account. I unfortunately can't have you reply to reply to my emails. This town is so freaking small, I mean have you even ever heard of Derry? Like what the hell? I have met some people though, they were surprisingly welcome. I wanted to write a little bit of something for everyone so you can read this whole thing out loud to everyone. I'll start with you.

Mr. Schue, I have to say that I miss you so much. I have teachers here that are nice and good, but none of them are as good as you. (There was more to his part but Santana had told him not to read that out loud and her obeyed her wishes.)

Rory, your next. I know we didn't know each other well but I think the few times that we did talk I scared the shit out of ya. Sorry about that, by the way the music teacher here is from Ireland!

Blaine, I want to make sure that you know you better be taking good care of Kurt because if you don't I will go all Lima Heights, or now Derry I guess, on you. Miss you!

Artie! I met another white kid who can rap! Though not as good as you of course. Miss you!

Rachel, I hate to admit this but I miss you and your insanity. I can't believe I miss you but I do!

Finn, I wanted you to know that I really am not mad at you. I would have had to tell my parents eventually. Miss you!

Mike, I miss seeing your incredible dance moves, no one here can move like that. Miss you!

Mercedes, I miss my duet partner, our voices sounded so amazing together, wonder what your doing without me? Love you girl. Miss you!

Kurt, God I miss you, you are an amazing person. I swear I meant what I said to Blaine! Ha! Don't worry, I miss you!

Q, I miss you so much. I don't do cheer leading up here because its just not the same, I hope you are doing ok, Love you! Miss you!

Puckerman! I really do miss you, your awesome and I really hope you have calmed down a bit and leave the freshman alone! Miss you!

Tina! You are an amazing girl, make sure that you and Mike never break up because you are the cutest couple EVER! Miss you!

Last, but most definitely not least, Brittany. B I miss you so much that it hurts. Every day I think of you, but I don't want you to be sad anymore. My birthday is in four months and I will be back with you. I love you more than anything, please never forget even though I am not around to remind you every day.

I will try and get some more emails sent to you guys, remember that I really do love you all and I miss you so much. School isn't the same and I swear to God this fucking town is smaller than Lima!

Love and Miss you

Santana 3" Mr. Schue finished reading the letter. His eyes flickered back up to the portion Santana had written him and asked not to tell anyone. It read:

Mr. Schue please don't read this part out loud. I have joined the Glee Club at my school. We just won our Regional and are going to Nationals in Chicago, I know that you guys will be there. I am the star, me! I am getting all the solos and it feels amazing. But I want to surprise everyone at Nationals. Good Luck!

"She sounds happy enough doesn't she?" Brittany said breaking the silence as they all mulled over the words that had been addressed to them.

"She does, she does." Mr. Schue said, they had no idea how happy she really was now that she was getting the chance to be the star for once. Mr. Schue smiled at the look on Brittany's face. She wore an expression of joy that Will hadn't seen since Santana had been forced away.

XXX

Okay so the next chapter will be Santana in New Hampshire. I think the one after that will be Nationals, which will be at least two chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana sat in the Pinkerton Academy choir room listening to Mr. Rooney, her new choir director who was from Ireland, explain their set list for Nationals and the groups that they would be competing against. Santana smiled when Mr. Rooney told them that they would be doing an Amy Whinehouse tribute and Santana would be singing lead, she couldn't help but laugh, she wasn't even going join the Glee Club when she moved here.

It was her second week at Pinkerton, she hadn't really talked to many people. She finally had been able to make her way around the school, when she found the choir room. She couldn't help herself she walked in. The room was huge compared to the one at McKinley. There weren't many chairs, only eleven. There was a small I-Pod dock with a silver I-Pod sitting on it, Santana walked over and put on the first Adele song she came across and before she knew what she was doing she was belting out Rolling in the Deep.

"There's a fire starting in my heart." She had sung, when she was finished she heard clapping from behind her. A tall man with dark hair, dressed in a plain white button up shirt, black slacks and a green tie who looked to be in his late thirties stood there applauding her. "Oh, sorry." she said.

"Why are ya sorry? That was fantastic!" he said in a thick brogue that Santana recognized as the same as Rory's. "Are ya new here?"

"Ya, I have been here for about two weeks." she said shyly.

"Well you really can sing. Were you in choir at your old school?" he asked.

"Ya I was in the Glee Club."

"Ah Grand! Well I would love it if you would join ours, we have eleven members and could use a new female lead. What do you tink?" he said, he seemed excited that he had found a new lead singer.

"Actually I would love to." she said without thinking.

"Grand! Well I am Mr. Rooney, I am the director of Pinkerton's Aural Magic! I am obviously from Ireland. What about you? What's your name?"

"Santana Lopez, I'm from Lima, Ohio." Santana said.

After she had joined up Mr. Rooney had had her stand up and introduce herself. She ended up telling them everything. They were extremely sympathetic, accepting, and welcoming.

Now Mr. Rooney was reading the list of their competing glee clubs. The last one on the list he read and they all looked at her.

"William McKinley High School's New Directions, Lima, Ohio." Mr. Rooney said with the slightest trace of a smile.

"Santana, can we meet her at Nationals?" asked her friend Cass.

"Who?" Santana said playing dumb.

"_Her,_Youknow who we are talking about." said Liam from the back.

"Shut up all of you." Santana said turning bright red.

"Ah guys leave Santana alone. But you know we will meet her. Now Santana what can you tell us about the New Directions?" Mr. Rooney asked and the club laughed.

"Well when I was forced away there were twelve people. Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson are the two leads, they are incredible especially Rachel. Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson, Noah Puckerman, who you remind me alot of by the way Liam, Quinn Fabray are usually back up but all have the power to do incredible solos. Rory Flannigan is the foreign exchange student from Ireland and he has the most amazing range ever. That leaves Mike Chang and Brittany Pierce who are the most amazing dancers I have ever seen in my life and can both also sing powerfully. There really isn't a weak link in the entire club. They are truly amazing." Santana said.

"Well I for one cannot wait to meet the Noah Puckerman who I remind Santana so much of. I also want to see this amazing dancer Brittany who I have never heard anything about before."

"Shut up Liam!" They all said at once.

Santana felt kind of bad about telling her new club about them but all she really did was say how good they were, its not like she told them what songs they would be singing all she did was compliment their voices. She laughed, three years ago when she joined New Directions for Sue she would've flipped over anything on them in a heartbeat, but now she felt bad about even this.

"Well it looks like we have our work cut out for us. Lets practice!" Mr. Rooney said with an excited smile, this was the first time they had made it to nationals and he knew it was all because they had been so lucky to gain Santana, even if it was under bad circumstances.

Santana hung back after practice to talk to Mr. Rooney. She was going to ask him if he could use his computer to email Mr. Schue. She promised that she wasn't going to give anything away she just wanted to wish them luck for next week. Mr. Rooney agreed and said that she could even get a reply this time. She sat down at his computer and typed while he played on the piano.

Hey Mr. Schue,

My director is letting me send an email on his account, he said that you can reply to this one. I know that I haven't gotten to send many but I hope I didn't make her sad. Is she okay? How is she? Congrats on getting to Nationals, we have our work cut out for us here. By the way this is just an email from me to you. I want to surprise everyone at Nationals so can you play along because you know they are going to make the connection when you read the name of my school. Thanks Mr. Schue. I really miss you, the director here, Mr. Rooney is cool but he isn't the same as you. Oh and there is a boy Liam who is exactly like Puck! Its crazy ha ha! Well I have to get home my aunt knows that rehearsal is over and she'll be pissed if I don't get home on time.

Miss you

Santana

Santana sent the email and hoped that Mr. Schue would reply soon. Her wish came true, when rehearsal was over the next day Mr. Rooney said that a reply had come and that she could read it before she left. Santana smiled widely and and sat down and opened the email anxiously.

Hi Santana,

Thanks for your congratulations, the same goes to you. I have to say the only one who didn't make the connection between you and the schools was Finn, but that really isn't surprising. I told them that if you were in Glee Club that you would have told us and they all agreed. Brittany is good, she is waiting for you and she still loves you its painfully obvious. I am glad that I finally get to email you back. I am glad that you are keeping up with Glee, and it is funny that you have a Puck! Well we all miss you so much but know that there is nothing any of us could do. As for your Irish Director Rory is very excited about that. I can't tell you anything about Nationals of course other than I can't wait to see you and I'm sure that I will have to hold Brittany back from running up to the stage when your club starts performing. Good Luck Santana, I will see you next week!

Miss you

Mr. Schue

PS Brittany says that Lord Tubbington sends his love and so does she. =)

XXX

Alright next chapter is Nationals part 1! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys we are here again!" Mr. Schue said excitedly as the walked into the theater for the first day of Nationals, they would be going second on the last day since they were going in alphabetical order. Mr. Schue knew that Santana's group would be going first on the second day as well. Will led his New Directions into the theater to listen to the clubs from the first day.

They were all very good but Will knew that they were better. About half way through the competition Tina mumbled something about going to the bathroom. She walked alone to the bathroom humming to herself and was paying no attention as she opened the door to the girls bathroom. She walked into someone taller than her.

"Oh sor-" Tina started to apologize but then saw who she had just walked into. "SANTANA!"

"Tina, shhh!" Santana said looking around to make sure that no one else was around. Tina threw herself into Santana 's arms who returned her embrace.

"Oh my God, its good to see you I can't wait to tell everyone, I knew you would be here when Mr. Schue said your school was here." Tina said letting go of her.

"No! You can't tell anyone, only Mr. Schue, I want to surprise everyone. We are going first tomorrow so can you keep it in until then?" Santana asked seriously.

"But Santana."

"Tina!"

"Fine. Now I really have to pee. Its great to see you. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Tina said quickly hugging her again and then running into the bathroom.

Santana sighed, she was lucky that it was only Tina that she had run into. She made her way back to the theater. She took her place next to Liam and began to look around the crowded theater for them, she knew that they were here. Santana looked up and down the rows until her eyes found an extremely tall boy with dark hair sitting next to a kid in a wheelchair. They were so close and none of them knew that she was there, well Tina and Mr. Schue did but no one else.

That was when she saw her, it was the first time in seven months she had laid eyes on her, she felt her heart melt. She was even prettier than she remembered. She was sitting right next to Kurt and Quinn. She was watching the performances intently. Santana was staring and wondered how Brittany didn't feel her gaze.

"Do you see her?" Liam whispered who had noticed her staring at something, someone.

"Yes." Santana breathed. "I don't know if I can wait 'til tomorrow Liam."

"Sure you can, you have waited for what seven months?" Liam said encouragingly. "Which one is she?"

"Three rows down, two left. See the kid with the wheelchair. She is the one with the blonde ponytail." Santana whispered.

"She is very pretty." Liam whispered back.

"You have no idea. Oh my God! I have an idea. You are going to go up to her and say that I am a friend from school and I found out they were going to be here and I told you to tell them all hello and good luck and that I love them especially Brittany. Can you do that?" Santana asked Liam nodded with a smile.

When the days round of competitions ended Santana got out as quickly as she could to avoid being seen. She knew that Liam was going to go and talk to the New Directions.

XXX

Liam had become really close with Santana, he liked her a lot. They were of course just friends even though he sometimes wished she was a little more than his sister, but she was in love, with a girl. Liam spotted the people Santana had pointed out and made his way over.

"Are you Mr. Schuester and the New Directions?" Liam asked politely.

"Yes, can I help you?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Hi, I am Liam James, from Pinkerton Academy. My friend Santana Lopez found out that you were going to be here and asked me to tell you some things if I saw you." Liam said and he saw Mr. Schuester smile.

"Cool lets hear it, Liam." Mr. Schuester said, everyone else stared at him.

"She told me to wish you all good luck and she wishes that she were here with you. She says that she misses you all, which is true I hear about all of you all the time I'm sure I could tell you exactly who you are. Anyway she says that she misses you all and loves you all. And which one of you is the amazing, beautiful, most amazing dancer in the world, Brittany Pierce?" Liam asked and saw smiles spread across everyone's faces especially a certain blonde.

"Me." she said smiling, Santana was right about her smile it was dazzling.

"Well Santana said to remind you that her birthday is in a little over a month and that she will be back with you soon. She says that she loves you so much and wishes you good luck." Liam said. "Well thats all and I really have to go now, up first tomorrow."

Liam smiled as her ran back to the car and told Santana everything that had happened. They drove back to the hotel and went to sleep early that night. They were woken up by Mr. Rooney who said that they had get ready that they were going on in two hours. Santana was so nervous but also so excited, she would get to talk with Brittany for the first time in seven months today.

XXX

"Okay guys come on I don't want to miss any of the performances today. Let's get good seats." Will said hurrying his dressed up New Directions into the theater. The girls were wearing black dresses with white sashes, and the boys white dress shirts, black slacks and black ties. They grumbled as they sat down.

The announcer came on to the stage.

"Welcome to day two of our National Show Choir finals. Leading of today all the way from Derry, New Hampshire, Aural Magic. Directed by Eamon Rooney."

The New Directions clapped and smiled as the heard the opening notes of Amy Whinehouse's Valerie fill the theater.


	5. Chapter 5

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Here is chapter 5, just so you know I have just thought of a totally different direction to take this story in, I hope you will like it. Enjoy and please please review!

* * *

><p>The opening notes of Valerie filled the theater and Brittany smiled to herself as she remembered when Santana sang this song at sectionals the year before. Brittany gasped along with her fellow New Directions as the voice started singing.<p>

"Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water and I think of all the things what your do and in my head I paint a picture. Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess and I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress. Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me. Why don't you come on over. Valerie!" The entire New Directions turned as one as they heard her voice. Sure enough there was Santana Lopez walking down the aisles in a red dress with a black sash tied in a bow behind her back.

"Oh my god, its her! She's here!" Brittany whispered excitedly to Mercedes who was next to her. The entire club stared at her half surprised half elated that she was there.

Santana kept singing and walked down the aisle where they were and stopped in front of them and sang part of the song to them with a giant goofy grin plastered on her face. She and Brittany made eye contact for a brief moment before Santana ran up to stage and finished the song.

"We are Aural Magic." she said as the curtain lifted to reveal the other eleven members of her team.

The opening music to Rehab also by Amy Whinehouse came on and they sang the song wonderfully. Santana and the boy Liam who they had talked to yesterday sang lead on that song as well. After that they clapped and knew that there was one more song. They all smiled as the third and final song came on, Back to Black, also by Amy Whinehouse. Santana once again sang an amazing, flawless rendition of the song. The second she was finished Brittany was the first one out her chair. She jumped up and cheered and clapped. Santana and her team took a bow and walked off the stage.

"I have to go talk to her, can I go Mr. Schue?" Brittany asked already half out of their row. Will nodded and Brittany ran to the lobby where she knew that Santana would be passing through eventually.

Brittany watched as all of Santana's teammates walked by and back into the theater, she was getting anxious. Finally Santana came strolling around the corner. Brittany ran full force and flung herself into the Latinas arms. Santana was surprised, she hadn't even seen Brittany coming but she recognized the scent immediately and hugged her back tightly. Santana never wanted to let her go, she buried her head in Brittany's hair and inhaled her shampoo. Brittany did the exact same thing. They stood there hugging for a few minutes when Brittany finally pulled away.

"Santana Marie Lopez! You are here, I can't believe it! I love you so much!" Brittany said and pulled Santana in for a kiss. The both gasped it was the first time in seven months that this had happened and they had both forgotten the power that it had.

"I love you too B! I am so happy to see you, I don't know how I made it all this time." Santana said honestly, pulling out of the hug and looking at Brittany's face for the first time full on in seven months.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Brittany asked suddenly angry.

"B, I wanted to surprise you its so much better that way." Santana said sitting on one of the benches patting the seat next to her, Brittany sat next to her. "Wasn't it a good surprise?"

"It was the best surprise I have ever gotten." Brittany said simply. The two sat together on the bench for a while before everyone else showed up. The rest of the New Directions came out into the lobby. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and ran to the large group, she threw herself into Puck's waiting arms and then hugged everyone else. Mr. Schue was the last one she hugged, he whispered in her ear about what an amazing job she did.

"Santana girl you killed those songs." Mercedes said.

"Thanks, I had done them before so it was easier." Santana said with a smile.

"I was thinking of how you sang Valerie at sectionals last year, and I swore I was going nuts when I heard your voice but I turned around and there you were." Puck said with a smile.

"I think we all thought the same thing." Kurt said.

Santana stood in the with the New Directions, her hand in Brittany's and felt like old times. They chatted for a while, got Santana caught up on everything that had been happening at McKinley from Sue's crazy antics all the way to Jacob Ben Israel's latest fabrication about the Glee Club. They told her how they still continued to be slushied all the time, but that would never end. Santana informed them of everything that had happened to her since she left Lima. The entire time she never let go of Brittany's hand. Brittany looked happier than she had been in six months. After a while the door to theater opened and Eamon Rooney came running out looking extremely excited. He spotted Santana and then stopped for a moment when he realized who she was with. He then walked directly to Will.

"Mr. Will Schuester I presume." Mr. Rooney said extending his hand. Will took it and nodded. "Eamon Rooney."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Rooney I have heard quite a bit about you in Santana's emails." Will said politely.

"Not as much as I have heard about you. I can probably tell you who everyone of you are." Mr. Rooney said, Santana's face flushed and everyone smiled. "Well Santana I was looking for you. I was going to tell you that I just found out that there is going to be an international championship in London this year and the top three teams from here will go to that next month."

"Oh well when next month because my birthday is next month." Santana said squeezing Brittany's hand.

"You'll still be with us don't worry." Eamon said staring at Will as though he was laying claim to Santana. "Come on Santana, you can catch up with them later and they probably have to get ready for their performance anyway."

Mr. Rooney didn't give anyone a chance to respond he ripped Santana's hand from Brittany's and dragged her back into the theater. He left the New Directions standing stunned in the lobby.

"I don't like that guy." Brittany said once he was gone.

"Neither do I, I feel like he just claimed Santana." Rachel agreed. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I agree guys but we can't worry about that right now. Now its time to worry about winning Nationals!" Will said and he led them to the green room. He agreed with everyone and he had a feeling that this whole "international championship" dilemma with Santana was not going to end well. But for now he had to push that from his mind and give his kids their final pep talk before they took the nationals stage.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Good? Bad? So so?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I decided to put two chapters up today since its Thanksgiving! I really would appreciate it if I could get some reviews, I'm not one of those authors who requires reviews to write another chapter but they are encouraging and appreciated, so please take a minute, thanks =)

* * *

><p>Santana was dragged into the theater by Mr. Rooney and she found his sudden change in behavior extremely odd. He seemed to be flaunting the fact the Santana was in his Glee Club in front of the New Directions. Santana heard the second to last group finished and turned her attention onto the stage because New Directions were next. The group walked off the stage and the announcer came on.<p>

"And the last performance of the competition, from William McKinley High School in Lima Ohio, The New Directions!" he cried and there was a loud applause Santana joined in. The opening notes of Don't Cry for me Argentina filled the theater.

Kurt and Rachel walked onto the stage and absolutely killed the song, Santana had heard them sing the song a few times before but this was just amazing. When the finished Rachel stepped up to the microphone as she did during every one of their performances.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The New Directions."

Everyone else walked out. Mercedes stepped to the front. Brittany and Mike were standing close behind her, Santana smiled, they were going to dance. She loved to watch them dance they were both incredible and with Mercedes singing it was even better. Mercedes started to sing Adele's Set Fire to the Rain while Mike and Brittany did crazy dance moves in front of her.

As they finished they got into an all to familiar formation and Santana knew what they were about to sing before they even opened their mouths. Finn began to sing Don't Stop Believing as he had so many times before. Santana watched, sad that she couldn't be up there with them, she loved being the one with the solos but she missed the New Directions. With a pang of sadness she heard Brittany singing her lines in the song, the line wasn't much but it had always been Santana's. Santana was happy for Brittany though, she was amazing and needed more opportunities to show it. When Mercedes belted out the last jaw dropping note that never ceased to amaze her no matter how many times she heard it, Santana jumped to her feet and began to clap loudly, she felt a hand on her shoulder shoving her back into her seat. Mr. Rooney looked at her with a disapproving look.

"Okay that was the last performance of the 2012 National Show Choir competition. In and hour the top three teams will be called and asked to come to the stage, everyone was great and good luck!" The announcer said.

Now they all had to sit in the theater, Mr. Rooney wouldn't allow them to leave, especially Santana. Santana stared at the double doors where she knew the New Directions would be coming through eventually. When they did she knew that they didn't see her but she could see the look of pure elation on each one of their faces. Mike and Brittany looked so happy and Mercedes had a bounce in her walk. Santana watched them for a minute before she was snapped out of her fantasy by Liam.

"Santana are you listening to me?" Liam asked sounding annoyed and running a hand through his dark hair.

"Uh no sorry what'd ya say?" Santana said turning to face him.

"I said, how cool would it be if we get to go to London?"

"Oh ya that, see I think by that time I'll be 18." Santana said and Liam's face fell.

"Santana just stay in Derry. You can't go back to that town they didn't except you we did. I'll miss you too much if you leave." Liam said.

"Liam you know that I don't want to be in Derry. And so what if my parents didn't except me? All my friends are in Lima. Brittany is in Lima. What do I have in Derry?" Santana asked, the moment she let the words out of her mouth she instantly regretted them, she knew that they were going to upset Liam.

"Me, Cass, everyone else in the Glee Club. We are your friends too Santana and I thought that you knew that. I thought that you and I friends but apparently I was wrong." Liam said angrily.

"Liam you know I didn't mean it that way, we are friends, its just Brittany I can't be away from her any longer." Santana said.

"I get it San, just think before you speak next time okay?" Liam said.

"I'm sorry. Are we good?" Santana said, Liam nodded and she gave him a hug. "I still don't know what I'll do if we get to go to London ok." she said and again Liam just nodded.

"Okay! We have the list of the top 3 show choirs and once we call your names please come up to the stage. Okay: Carmel High School's Vocal Adrenaline, Pinkerton Academy's Aural Magic and McKinley High School's New Directions." the announcer said and the theater went nuts with excitement. Santana found herself smiling ear to ear and hugging Liam as she dragged him up on the stage. She saw the other members of her Glee Club jumping up and down and hugging on stage, Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions were doing the same thing. Santana made eye contact with Brittany briefly before the announcer started speaking again.

"Now, as you know all three of these teams will represent our country in London but their standing in the competition will be determined by these results. The third place finishers in the 2012 National Show Choir Championships in Chicago is, Vocal Adrenaline!" the announcer yelled into the microphone. Vocal Adrenaline seemed happy with a third place finish they got to go to London anyway.

The New Directions and Aural Magic moved closer together as Vocal Adrenaline made their way off the stage. Santana was in the back of her club and found herself standing next to Brittany who was standing in the back also. Santana was holding her breath waiting for the results when she felt a hand slip into hers, give her a reassuring squeeze and then go as quickly as it came, Santana saw Brittany smile and wink at her as they both moved closer to the front of their respective choirs.

"And now the winner of the 2012 National Show Choir Competition is..."

* * *

><p>Okay as a sort of side note do you like my character Liam? Should I develop him more? Let me know what you think and and any advice, thanks!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

So here is chapter 7, I hope you enjoy. Please Review!

* * *

><p>"And now the winner of the 2012 National Show Choir Competition is... The New Directions!" the announcer screamed into the microphone.<p>

The New Directions started screaming and jumping up and down. For a moment Santana seemed to forget that she wasn't part of the New Directions anymore and a smile spread across her face. She had to stop herself from going and join the hugging and jumping. She stared as she saw Kurt hugging Blaine, Rachel jumping up and down with Mercedes. Tina had her arms around Mike who has hugging her tightly. Artie was screaming and Rory was running around pushing Artie in his chair. Puck was hugging Quinn, Finn was hugging Brittany. Mr. Schue was beaming at all of them. Santana was torn, she was very happy for her friends but she would've liked to win. Although they were still all getting to go to London and that was awesome. Santana would still be with the Aural Magic though, according to Mr. Rooney.

The announcer announced them as the second place winners and handed them their trophy. He then went back to the center of the stage and asked for everyone to be quiet for a moment so he could inform everyone of when the teams of the dates for the international competition.

"Alright congratulations to both of you. Now I know that both teams have seniors that will be graduating before the competition, the rules for this competition say that as long as you attended the school you are competing for this year for at least a month then you are eligible to compete. The competition as you all now know is being held in London, England. The competition will begin July 1st and the winners will be announced on July 6th. The teams are to arrive in London by no later than June 27th. Thank you all for coming and lets give it up one more time for your national champions the NEW DIRECTIONS!"

Twenty minutes later Santana and the rest of her Glee Club were in the lobby with Mr. Rooney waiting for the New Directions to make their way out. Mr. Rooney was going to invite them to go out for dinner to celebrate their win and their spots in the international competition. As soon as they came out Mr. Rooney went up to Mr. Schue and the two shook hands and began to talk. Santana walked over to the club.

"Congratulations guys were incredible! Brittany and Mike you guys were incredible. Everyone else you were great too, you so deserved to win." Santana said.

"Thanks Santana, you guys were great too." Rachel said.

"SAN! Guess what?" Brittany said happily as she threw herself into Santana's arms.

"What is it B?" Santana asked amused at the look on Brittany's face.

"YOU GET TO BE WITH US FOR THE INTERNATIONALS!" Brittany practically blew Santana's eardrums as she screamed that. The New Directions laughed at Santana's face when Brittany yelled. Santana pulled away from Brittany.

"Britt I think I'm going to go deaf now." she said and Brittany giggled. "And I heard, well that is if you guys will have me back."

"Ah hell no!" Mercedes said jokingly. "Of course we want you back Santana."

"Ya Satan, Mercedes is right." Kurt said and they all laughed as they did every time Kurt used his nickname for Santana.

"Guys, Mr. Rooney wants to take us all to dinner. So lets go!" Mr. Schue said, he was clearly still on an adrenaline high.

Half an hour later both Glee Clubs and their directors were sitting in a large room that Mr. Rooney had reserved for them. The had a buffet set up so everyone was sitting, eating, talking and laughing and just having a great time. Santana was sitting with Kurt and Tina catching up. Mr. Rooney made sure that Santana was occupied before he approached Brittany.

"Brittany." he said and she turned around, she was on her own. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure! You have the same funny accent as Rory. Are you from Ireland too?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Cool! So what did you want to talk about?"

"You love Santana right?" Mr. Rooney asked.

"Of course I do." Brittany said, she thought it was obvious.

"Well then if you love her you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her would you?" Eamon said.

"Why is there something wrong with her? Is she okay?" Brittany asked sounding a little bit worried and scared.

"No there isn't and there won't be as long as she sings with my Glee Club during the international competition." Mr. Rooney said and Brittany looked more confused then ever.

"Wait but why would she sing with you she will be back in Lima with me by the international competition." Brittany said.

"Well thats what I am saying, I want her to sing with my club so what your going to do is make sure she stays in Derry or something very bad will happen to her and you don't want that do you" Mr. Rooney said.

"You want me to break up with her?"

"Or something very bad will happen to her do you understand?"

"Yes." Brittany said sadly.

"Oh and Brittany wait to do it until we are about to leave okay? And also do not tell anyone about this!" He said and walked away.

Brittany stood there and looked around the room. No one had heard or seen the exchange between Brittany and Eamon. Brittany looked at Santana she was sitting with Puck and that Liam kid. He was tall with dark hair and Brittany wasn't going to lie he was hot. His eyes were the same shade of brown as Santana's. Brittany couldn't believe what she had to do but she knew that she couldn't anything bad happen to Santana. She found herself staring at Santana, she knew that if she went over there then she would spill the beans and probably get them all hurt. Santana looked around and caught her eye. Santana smiled and waved her over. Before Brittany could move though Eamon Rooney's voice filled the room.

"Aural Magic time to go catch our plane. Time to say your goodbyes." he said staring at Brittany the entire time.

Various members of New Directions and Aural Magic had made friends so they said goodbye and then all the New Directions lined up to hug Santana goodbye, Brittany made sure that she was the last one. When she made her way up to Santana she took a deep breath.

"Santana can we go outside and talk for a minute?" Brittany asked, Santana smiled not knowing what was coming and nodded. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and they walked out the door to the sidewalk.

"What's up B? Isn't it awesome that we got to see each other and that I'll be back in a month!" Santana said excitedly. She pulled Brittany in for a hug, she pulled away when Brittany didn't return the embrace and just stood there her arms at her side. "Brittany is something wrong?"

"Santana I don't want you to come back to Lima." Brittany said flatly.

Santana's face fell, she looked at Brittany hurt and confused. Brittany's face was void of emotion. Santana looked like she was about to cry.

"Brittany what do you mean?" Santana asked her voice was thick, she was clearly holding back tears.

"I don't want you to come back to Lima, I don't want to wait for you anymore." Brittany said in the same emotionless tone as before.

"But Brittany, my birthday is next month, you've already waited the long part why can't you just wait for me for one more month, don't you love me?" Santana said.

On the inside Brittany was dying, she hated to see Santana like this. She hated even more that she was the reason for her pain. All Brittany wanted to do was tell her what was going on but she knew she couldn't', if something happened to Santana she would never forgive herself.

"No, I don't love you anymore. Goodbye Santana." Brittany said and she turned, leaving Santana sobbing behind her and walked away back into the restaurant, on her way in she nodded to Mr. Rooney who smiled and called the rest of his club out. They found Santana crying on the sidewalk.

"Santana! What's wrong?" Liam said running up to her.

"Brittany...doesn't...me..." she choked out through tears.

* * *

><p>What did ya think? Please Review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"Brittany are you okay?" Mr. Schue asked. They were all sitting in the choir room, they had gotten back from Nationals a week ago and they had all noticed that Brittany hadn't been the same since Chicago.

Brittany nodded and smiled, or at least tried to smile. She was still extremely sad about what Mr. Rooney had made her do to Santana. She knew that she couldn't tell them the real reason for what happened but she knew that they would find out sooner or later so it was time for her to break the news to the rest of the Glee Club.

"Brittany I thought you would be happy. Santana's going to be back in a month and we get to go sing in London and graduation is coming up. Plus we just won Nationals!" Will said trying to figure out what could be wrong with Brittany, she was never upset she was always happy. "So when is Santana coming back?"

"She's not." Brittany said unexpectedly, everyone turned and looked at her.

"What do you mean she isn't of course she is, she told us." Mercedes said. Everyone was confused and waiting for an explanation.

"No, she is not coming back." Brittany said.

"Why?" Puck said, he then asked the question that everyone was thinking but didn't want to ask. "Did she break up with you?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"I told her not to come back because I don't love her anymore." Brittany said trying not to look at anyone.

Everyone was silent as they looked at Brittany. They were all wondering the same thing. What the hell was going on? They knew that Santana was absolutely crazy about Brittany, and they had thought that Brittany felt the same way.

"Brittany, what is going on? Why would you do that?" Tina asked, everyone else now looked at Brittany.

"I didn't have a choice, I had to." Brittany said, then she clapped her hands over her mouth, she had said too much and she knew it.

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice Britt?" Kurt asked from the back.

"I can't say, something bad will happen to her if I tell anyone!" Brittany said.

"Something bad will happen to who?" Quinn asked.

"Santana!" Brittany exclaimed, she knew if they didn't stop asking her questions now that she would cave and give up what had happened.

"Brittany, who is going to hurt Santana?" Will asked concerned.

"I can't tell you! I don't want anything bad to happen to her, if I tell you!" Brittany said she was getting aggravated now.

"Britt, you need to tell us!" Puck said angrily.

"Brittany listen to me, if you tell us we won't let anything happen to Santana okay." Mr. Schue said.

Brittany contemplated it for a minute, she knew that if she told them then they would probably help her but she really didn't want anything to happen to Santana.

"He told me that if I loved Santana and if I didn't want her to be hurt that I had to make sure she stayed in Derry and sang with them for the competition in London and that if I told anyone or didn't make her stay that something bad would happen to her!" Brittany said giving in.

"Who said this? Eamon Rooney? Was it him, Brittany?" Mr. Schue said.

"Yes."

"That fucking bastard!" Puck said. "How could he do this?"

"He knows that the only way that they will win is if they have Santana and that the only way they will have Santana is if Brittany doesn't love her." Blaine said.

"Mr. Schue, what are we going to do?" Brittany asked. "I don't want her to get hurt but I don't want her to stay away. I still love her."

"I say we play along. I have Mr. Rooney's phone number, I'll call him up so he thinks everything is going according to plan. Does anyone have that kid Liam's number?" Will asked.

"I do." Puck said.

"Well while I'm on the phone with Mr. Rooney call him and ask to talk to Santana. Then put Brittany on the phone and have her explain everything to her." Will asked.

"Alright." Puck said reaching into his back pocket for his cell phone. Mr. Schue went to grab his phone and he dialed a number.

"Hey Eamon? Its Will Schuester." Will said.

"Hi Will how are you."

"I'm good, I'm good. I was just calling to check on Santana. Brittany told me that she broke up with her and wanted to make sure she is doing alright." Will said signaling to Puck to dial Liam's number.

"She is doing alright, I don't know what would posses Brittany to do that, Santana was really cut up when we got home. She is doing better now though, she is kinda trowing herself into the music ya know." he lied.

"Well I figured that she'd be staying up there, well I guess we will have to wait 'til London to see her then, give her our best will you please." Will said.

"Of course, tell everyone she says hello. Bye Will."

"Goodbye Eamon." Will said and hung up. "He lied through his teeth."

"Hey Liam? Its Puck, Santana's friend from Lima. Is she anywhere near you?" Puck asked as Liam answered the phone.

"Ya we're having coffee right now, do you want to talk to her?" Liam asked Puck heard Santana in the background asking who it was. He heard Liam say Puck and hand her the phone.

"Puck?" Santana asked.

"Hey Lopez. How are you?"

"Awful, how the hell do you think I would be. My heart has been ripped out and stomped on." Santana said angrily on the other end.

"Santana someone else wants to talk to you." Puck said and thrust the phone into Brittany's hands before Santana could protest.

"Santana." Brittany said and there was silence on the other end.

"Brittany, I don't want to talk to you." Santana said finally after a long pause.

"Santana please just listen to me for a minute." Brittany begged.

"No, I don't want to listen to you anymore." she said.

Brittany felt tears forming in her eyes. "San!" she cried but heard the click of the phone being hung up. "She hung up."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine! Okay so this isn't the best chapter but hope you like it anyway. Please review!

* * *

><p>"Was that her?"Liam asked as Santana hung up and slammed the phone on the table.<p>

"Yes." Santana said. "How could she do this to me? First she just decides she doesn't love me and breaks up with me out of the blue and now she wants to talk to me! I don't think so."

"Santana, maybe she realized she was wrong." Liam said gently. The phone on the table started to ring again. Liam reached for it but Santana slapped his hand away.

"Don't answer it." Santana said, Liam let the phone ring. As soon as it stopped it started again and again and again.

"Santana, I have to answer it." Liam said, Santana pouted. "San its fine."

"Don't call me San!" she said angrily and Liam looked slightly taken aback but he answered his phone.

"Hello." Liam said.

"Liam? Its Brittany." Brittany's voice came on the other line.

"She really doesn't want to talk to you Brittany." Liam said, Santana looked sad.

"Please just put her on the phone, let me talk to her please." Brittany said, Liam could tell that she was crying.

"Brittany I told you she's really upset with you and doesn't want to talk to you."

"Please." Brittany pleaded.

"Santana, she really wants to talk to you." Liam said holding the phone away so Brittany couldn't hear.

"I can't Liam, she broke my heart."

"Just talk to her for a minute."

"Fine give me the phone." Santana said. "Brittany."

"Santana!" Brittany said on the other end.

"You have sixty seconds, go!" Santana said harshly.

"Santana, I didn't mean what I said! I had to I didn't have a choice but to say those things, I knew it was the only way that you would stay in Derry." Brittany said quickly.

"What are you talking about Brittany, why would you want me to stay in Derry if you loved me?" Santana said angrily.

"Your coach! He told me if I didn't get you to stay in Derry and sing with them at the competition then something bad would happen to you. I didn't want anything bad to happen to you San! I'm so sorry I love you so much!" Brittany cried.

"Mr. Rooney, why would he do that?" Santana said.

"He wanted to win and he knew they couldn't do it without you and that you wouldn't stay unless I said I didn't love you anymore." Brittany explained what Blaine had said earlier.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Santana asked.

"Because you would've gone all Lima heights on him!" Brittany said and Santana laughed a little bit.

"So you lied, you do love me." Santana said.

"Of course I do, I will always love you, for ever and always." Brittany said. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be back in Lima the day after my birthday just like I said." Santana said and she saw Liam trying to hide a grin on his face.

"No!" Brittany said. "Stay and do the international performance with them. I don't want you to get hurt, just stay there and then you can come home with me after London! My parents love you they won't mind."

"Britt..."

"Please San, just wait until after London and that way you won't get hurt and you can still be the star for a little while." Brittany said.

"Brittany are you sure. I don't want to wait until July to see you again." Santana said.

"It'll be worth it." Brittany said. "And don't say anything to your teacher, Mr. Schue wants to talk to you. I love you San."

"Love you too B." she said, she was much happier now.

"Santana?" Mr. Schue said.

"Hi Mr. Schue."

"Santana just play along okay? I'll handle everything once we get to London, just hang on until July. You waited seven months the first time you can wait a month and a half. Oh and when it gets closer to the time to go call Puck again from Liam's phone so we can tell you where to meet because we don't want to give anything away to Mr. Rooney." Mr. Schue said.

"Alright Mr. Schue, I'll see you in London." she said, he said goodbye and then hung up the phone. Santana handed the phone back to Liam.

"She still loves you!" Liam said excitedly.

Santana nodded and filled him in on everything that she just learned from Brittany and Mr. Schue. Liam was shocked that Mr. Rooney would do something like that but understood it because he was very competitive and hated to lose at anything.

"So what are you going to do?" Liam asked.

"Mr. Schue told me to play along, and just go to London and play it safe." Santana said, she looked half happy and half sad.

"Well I'm glad that she still loves you Santana. I know how much you love her. Oh and did I tell you, I'm going to Ohio State! That way I can still see you when you go back to Lima! Did you decide if your going to go yet?" Liam asked.

"I think I'll go to Ohio State too, only if Britt's okay with it. She never wanted to go to college, maybe we could all get an apartment in Columbus!" Santana said.

"I would like that." Liam said. "Come on look at the time you have to get back to your aunts house."

"God wouldn't want to be late!" Santana said. She and Liam walked out to the parking lot and got in Liam's car. Liam drove her back to her aunts house and dropped her off. He went back to the house and took out his phone. He called Puck.

"Hi Puck, its Liam."

"Hey Liam, is everything alright, is Santana okay?" Puck asked wondering why Liam was calling.

"Ya she's fine, especially now that she knows Brittany still loves her. I just wanted to call and tell you that she told me everything that is going on and I just wanted to tell you to tell everyone not to worry because I won't let anything happen to her. She is like a sister to me, a really hot sister, but a sister none the less and I will make sure that she makes it to London in one piece." Liam said.

"I'm glad to hear it Liam. Thanks, and I'll tell everyone what you said." Puck said and he hung up.

* * *

><p>Alright so what'd you think? Please Review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you enjoy chapter 10 I am glad that some of you are really enjoying this. Please Review!

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone! Welcome to London!" Mr. Schue said excitedly as they all stepped out of the airport and onto the cool streets of London. His Glee Club members were taking in the sights excitedly.<p>

"Ah this is the closest to home I've been in a while!" Rory said happily as he took of his jacket to show off a green Ireland soccer jersey. He had a large smile plastered on his face.

"Look Mr. Schue its one of those phone booths!" Brittany exclaimed dragging Tina and Mercedes over for a picture.

The New Directions walked to their hotel from the airport. They stopped for lunch and for various pictures. When they finally got to there hotel and checked in they were all exhausted and ridiculously jet lagged. They once again only had two rooms, one boys and one girls. They all sat in the girls room for a minute while Mr. Schue went over the itinerary for the rest of the day.

"Okay I want you guys to try and stay up, otherwise you will never get used to the time difference. We have nothing really planned for today. I want to have a rehearsal before dinner though. Brittany come with me, we will go get Santana and bring her back here for you guys to see for a while." Will said, the New Directions nodded and Brittany got up and followed Will out of the room she smiled as soon as the door closed the entire club collapsed onto the bed.

"Mr. Schue what are you going to say to Mr. Rooney?" Brittany asked concerned as they walked to the little place they had chosen to meet Santana, she probably wouldn't be there for a few minutes.

"I'm just going to talk to him, don't worry Brittany." Will said which didn't sound as convincing as it should have. Santana had promised to get herself and Mr. Rooney to the cafe once they were in London.

"Mr. Schue what if he hurts her or you?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany don't worry, look here they come." Mr. Schue said pointing to the window where could they could see Santana and Eamon walking towards the cafe. Brittany knew that the place was crowded but the moment Santana and Eamon walked through the door she sprinted to the door and threw herself into the unsuspecting brunettes arms. She caught Santana off guard. It took Santana a minute to react because at first she was confused, then she realized that it was Brittany and hugged her back tightly.

"Hey B." She whispered into her ear. Santana pulled away and looked at Eamon with a smirk. "Mr. Schue wants to talk to you, Brittany and I are going to go for a walk."

Eamon looked confused but as Santana and Brittany walked out the door they saw him go and sit at Will's table. As they walked out the door Brittany grabbed Santana's hand. They walked in silence for a few minutes before they reached a park. They walked in and sat on one of the benches surrounded by trees.

"B, you gotta stop throwing yourself on top of me every time you see me, this is the second time you have scared me half to death doing that." Santana said and the two laughed.

"Sorry I was just really excited to see you, I've missed you so much." Brittany said throwing her arms around her girlfriend again.

"I've missed you to Britt." Santana said and she pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"Santana I'm really really sorry." Brittany said as she pulled away. She looked away from Santana she seemed a bit ashamed.

"Brittany I understand, you didn't want anything to happen to me, I just wish that you would have told me what was going on then I could've done something." Santana said.

"You were really upset though."

"I was, but then you told me what was going on and I wasn't anymore except with Mr. Rooney who is lucky that Liam was there to stop me from killing him." Santana said with a smile.

"You seem to be really close with this Liam kid." Brittany said looking away from Santana her voice was quiet and unsure.

Santana let out a laugh at Brittany's reaction. "Are you jealous of Liam? Brittany Susan Pierce are you jealous?" Santana couldn't stop laughing.

"No, of course not." Brittany said unconvincingly.

"Brittany, I have told you before I love you, and only you okay? Liam is just my friend. You have absolutely nothing to be worried about." Santana said touching Brittany's face.

"Okay San, just wanted to you know be sure." she said shyly.

"Britt we should probably make our way back to the cafe, I really want to make sure that Mr. Schue doesn't kill Mr. Rooney because he was really pissed and I want to see everyone else." Santana said standing up from the bench, grabbing Brittany's hand a pulling her up and down the street back towards the cafe.

"San, are you sure this was a good idea?" Brittany asked when they were almost back to the cafe.

"Sure that what was a good idea?"

"Having Mr. Schue tell your director that I told what he made me do? He said that he would make something bad happen to you if I told anyone." Brittany said worried, Santana gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"B, you did the right thing don't worry come on lets go in."

Mr. Schue and Mr. Rooney hadn't moved from the table where Santana and Brittany had left them. Both of them looked angry, Mr. Rooney more so than Mr. Schue. When Mr. Schue saw them enter he waved them over to the table. Santana practically dragged Brittany to the table and they sat down.

"Well I must say Brittany I honestly didn't think that you would have the guts to tell anyone." Mr. Rooney said, his accent thicker in his anger.

"Leave her alone." Santana said. "So did you two have a nice chat?" Santana's bitchy tone that she hadn't used in a while returned to her voice.

"Santana while I do not condone in anyway what Eamon did we both agree that at this point it would be better for everyone including you if you performed with Aural Magic for the competition. You know the set list, the dance moves and everything and have gotten good at those and you don't know any of ours." Mr. Schue said. "It will give you a chance to shine on a world stage Santana, you are ready and I think that you deserve it. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you Mr. Schue, I agree, I just wanted to see you kick Mr. Rooney's ass for what he did to Brittany and me." Santana said glaring at her coach.

"I do what I have to do to win." Mr. Rooney said simply void of emotion.

"Well Eamon, I am going to take Santana and Brittany back to the hotel, I will have Santana back to you before dinner. Nice talking to you, remember what I said." Will said and with a smile he motioned for Brittany and Santana to follow him out of the cafe. They followed him out and once they were out of earshot Brittany asked the question that both she and Santana were wondering.

"What did you say to him Mr. Schue?"

"That if he ever threatened a member of my glee club ever again then it would be him that something bad would be happening to." Will said fiercely and he led the two girls into the hotel.

* * *

><p>Okay so what'd you think, please review!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so i know its been a while but I was working on my other story, Your Next, this chapter is shorter than most of them and frankly not my best but I needed a filler chapter. Please review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue led Brittany and Santana through the streets of London and back to the hotel where the New Directions were staying. He led them to the elevator where they went up in a comfortable silence. The New Directions were staying on the top floor. Mr. Schue knew that they were all in the girls room. So he opened the door. Santana and Brittany followed him in.<p>

"Satan!" Kurt said excitedly jumping up and running to hug her. The others followed and everyone hugged her.

"Santana, I have to tell you I am kind of jealous of this Liam kid." Puck said, Santana burst out into laughter and Brittany went red in the face. "He is taking my job, he told me that he was not going to let anything happen to you and I started thinking well isn't that my job?"

"Why is everyone so jealous of Liam? He is my friend!" Santana said through giggles.

"Puck isn't the first to be jealous of Liam?" Mercedes smiled and looked at Brittany who was still blushing.

"Ha! Britt were you jealous?" Tina said and the room laughed and looked at Brittany, whose cheeks were getting hotter and hotter by the second. She nodded and the room laughed harder.

"Ah leave her alone." Santana said, trying to erase the lingering sounds of her laughter from her voice. Brittany buried her face in Santana's shoulder and Santana gave everyone a look reminiscent of the old Santana and they all stopped laughing.

"Hey Puck can I talk to you for a minute." Santana said, everyone in the room smiled knowingly except Brittany who wasn't in on the secret. Puck nodded and the two walked out of the room.

"I talked to Mr. Schue and he got it all arranged, your flying home with us!" Puck said, he sounded really excited. "Your coming back to Lima!"

"Wow, I can't believe I am actually getting to go back, this is great Puck." Santana said.

"And you are going to be staying at Quinn's house, her mom has a room made up for you already and is expecting you. I'm pretty sure she somehow managed to get all your clothes and stuff from New Hampshire and your parents house. I didn't ask I just smiled and nodded." Puck said and they both laughed.

"Its going be so nice to be back there." Santana said.

"It will be nice to have you back, Brittany's not the only one who missed you ya know." Puck said, Santana smiled.

"I missed you all so much, even Rachel!" Santana said. "Oh and you will be happy to hear that Liam has decided to go to Ohio state, so you two can spend more time together!"

"Great." Puck said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Come on lets go back in."

"Santana I thought maybe you two got lost." Brittany said as they entered the room. Mr. Schue smiled at Santana and she returned the smile, confirming that everything was good.

"I hate to say it but we need to rehearse and that means Santana has to go. Sorry guys, we can see her later." Will said. "I'll walk you back to your hotel."

"Okay bye guys, see you tomorrow." Santana said waving and she walked out of the room followed by Brittany.

"I'll meet you in the lobby." Will said kind of awkwardly and he left Santana and Brittany in the hallway.

"I'll see you tomorrow B." Santana said giving her girlfriend a hug.

"Okay, Love you San." Brittany said giving her a quick kiss.

"Love you too B. See you tomorrow babe, now go rehearse." Santana said, she gave her one last peck on the lips and ran to the elevator to meet Mr. Schue in the lobby.

He walked her all the way to her hotel. She bade him goodnight and then went upstairs. Their Glee Club, unlike the New Directions could afford individual rooms. Santana went to Liam's room and knocked on the door. He opened it and let Santana in.

"So how did it go?" Liam asked sitting on his bed, Santana sat on the chair that was near the small desk.

"Good, did you know that both Brittany and Puck are jealous of you." Santana said with a laugh. Liam joined her in the laughter.

"Wow, I must be doing something right then." he said with a laugh.

"Well I'm going to let asshole know that I'm back. See you at rehearsal."

"Wait, your still singing with us?" Liam had expected her to come back and say that she had rejoined the New Directions. He was kind of excited that she would be singing with him one more time. He saw her nod in answer to question as she left his room.

Liam laughed at the fact that Santana's girlfriend and the Puck kid were jealous of him. Because in reality he was jealous of them and what they had with her that he knew he could never have.


End file.
